OVERALL - PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT OAI, a Chicago community-based workforce agency, proposes to administer the HWWTP and ECWTP Consortium. HWWTP will train three front-line and underserved target populations that handle hazardous substances and will add two initiatives: Infectious Disease Response and Ammonia Safety Awareness training. Over 5 years HWWTP will train 20,405 students and generate 223,000 contact hours through 1,590 courses across 19 states. ECWTP will proposes to recruit, train, and place 560 participants, generating 193,960 total contact hours in the targeted population in Chicago, Kansas City, Dallas and Indianapolis. Significance: Both Programs target the underserved and address public health disparities, prevention, and protection of workers, EJ residents and their communities from exposure to hazardous substances. HWWTP will also train emergency first responders, especially volunteers and other responders who lack resources to access vital HazMat and related training. ECWTP responds to the underrepresentation of disadvantaged residents in the environmental workforce and targets individuals who face multiple barriers to employment. Leadership and Capacity: Salvatore Cali, MPH, CIH, has been PI since 2016 and has 28 years of experience in public health, adult education, academic instruction, IH site evaluations, research, and service projects. OAI has been a WTP grantee since 1995 and during that period, it has successfully met annual terms, conditions, training benchmarks, and overall goals of past awards. OAI has received 5 supplementary awards that provide testimony to its capacity. The PI is supported by experienced OAI personnel and 70 peer instructors. Innovation: OAI applies innovative training methods and incorporates Blended Learning in a learning management system and robust program evaluation and improvement models. ECWTP uses a dynamic recruitment and entry screening process, well-developed Power Skills training models, and dedicated trainee support staff to increase training and employment retention for students. HWWTP utilizes very experienced instructors and a Train-the Trainer model to disseminate training to a wide range of national collaborators. Approach: OAI utilizes a supportive Advisory Board and a network of partners and collaborators representing well over 120 organizations, including funders and employers. OAI also keeps eyes and ears open to field- related information supplied by instructors, including active first responders. These connections help OAI maintain its connection to trends in training and employment opportunities. Environment: OAI has created an environment conducive to collaboration among consortium members and collaborators. The program has invested in technology, classroom and hands-on training facilities and an array of resources. OAI will continue to work toward sustainability by building the capacity of its training partners to self-finance much of their training and seek additional leveraging opportunities, including fee-for-service work.